Voices soft as thunder
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Sequel zu „Two more days“ und „Bring him home“,Slash mit Kitsch on the bridge und etwas Humor,Javert hat einen Fan, der ihm eröffnet, daß er weiß, wo Valjean ist. Das weiß Javert auch, nämlich nebenan im Schlafzimmer...
1. Chapter 1

„**Voices soft as thunder"**

von Michelle Mercy

_Sequel zu „Two more days" und „Bring him home", _

_Slash mit Kitsch on the bridge und etwas Humor_

_Javert hat einen Fan, der ihm eröffnet, daß er weiß, wo Valjean ist. Das weiß Javert auch, nämlich nebenan im Schlafzimmer..._

_Die Jungs gehören wie üblich Hugo und einander, ebenso Cosette und Marius, M. Gillenormand gehört Hugo und den Bourbonen, Violetta, Lucien Danois, Pierre und Sergeant Levasseur gehören mir, Staatsanwalt Villefort gehört Alexandre Dumas, aber ich glaube, der wollte ihn auch nicht wirklich._

1. Kapitel

Violetta bereitete das Frühstück zu, wie sie es seit zwei Monaten jeden Morgen tat. Tatsächlich, an diesem Tag war es genau zwei Monate her, daß sich ihr Leben vollständig verändert hatte. Vor zwei Monaten hatte sie auf der Straße gefroren, ihren Körper verkauft und gehofft, genug Geld für Pierre und sich zu verdienen, und jetzt führte sie den Haushalt für zwei respektable Herren, die Pierre und ihr nicht nur Unterkunft und genug Essen gewährten, sondern sogar Lohn zahlten.

In Ordnung, die beiden Männer da oben mochten etwas merkwürdig sein, und sie war in den zwei Monaten auch nicht viel schlauer aus ihnen geworden, aber sie hatte keinen Grund, sich über sie zu beklagen.

Mit M. Jean, wie er sich von ihr nennen ließ, obgleich sein Name Ultime Fauchelevent war und der andere ihn immer mit „Valjean" ansprach, war leicht auszukommen. Er war immer freundlich, besorgt um ihr Wohlergehen und hatte nie ein lautes Wort geäußert, selbst nicht, als Pierre in dem gutgemeinten Versuch eines fast Vierjährigen, ihr zu helfen, M. Jeans braune Schuhe mit schwarzer Schuhcreme geputzt hatte.

Der andere, M. Javert, war ein schwierigerer Fall, so düster, wortkarg und unnahbar er wirkte. Nur wenn er mit M. Jean sprach, wurde seine Stimme sanft und sein bohrender Blick weich. Violetta sah er hingegen immer an, als verdächtige er sie, im nächsten Moment mit dem Silber durchzubrennen.

Nichts hätte ihr ferner gelegen. Es gab keinen Platz, an den sie hätte gehen können, seit Pierres Vater einige Tage vor der Hochzeit auf der Baustelle, auf der er arbeitete, von einem herabfallenden Stein erschlagen worden war. Drei Tage später hatte sie gewußt, daß sie schwanger war. Zuerst hatte sie Arbeit gefunden als Näherin, dann als Bedienung in einer Garküche, und als sie, weil Pierre so oft krank war, auch diese Arbeit verloren hatte, war sie auf der Straße gelandet.

Aber sie war keine gute Hure, ihre Einnahmen waren gering, sie wurde immer magerer, und dadurch schrumpften die Einnahmen noch mehr, denn welcher Mann wollte schon sein Geld an ein spitzknochiges Etwas verschwenden?

An jenem Abend vor zwei Monaten hatte sie an ihrem üblichen Platz gestanden, im Novemberregen gezittert und auf Freier gewartet. Doch alle Männer waren blicklos an ihr vorbeigeeilt. Nur zwei Männer waren in einiger Entfernung stehen geblieben, nachdem der eine den anderen auf sie aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Sie waren beide nicht mehr jung, der Ältere war wie ein wohlhabender Kaufmann gekleidet und relativ groß, was jedoch auf den ersten Blick nicht auffiel, da der andere Mann ihn noch überragte. Dieser größere Mann trug etwas, das wie eine Uniform wirkte, von der man die Rangzeichen entfernt hatte, und er schien nicht einverstanden damit zu sein, was der Ältere ihm erzählte.

In diesem Moment war ihr schwarz vor Augen geworden vor Schwäche, Hunger und Kälte, und in dieser Wohnung war sie wieder erwacht. Sie lag auf einer Chaiselongue, der ältere Mann saß ihr gegenüber in einem Sessel, und der größere lehnte am Kamin. Vor ihr standen eine dampfende Kanne Tee, ein großer Laib Brot, Käse und kaltes Fleisch.

Ängstlich hatte sie den Blick des Mannes gegenüber gesucht, der hatte ihr auffordernd zugenickt, und sie war über das Essen hergefallen, nicht ohne gelegentlich so unauffällig wie möglich etwas in ihrer Rocktasche verschwinden zu lassen, um es Pierre mitzubringen. Sie wußte, daß sie bezahlten mußte; bei dem Älteren war das in Ordnung, aber der andere Mann machte ihr Angst, zumal seine Kleidung offenbar einmal eine Polizeiuniform gewesen war.

„Soll ich mich jetzt ausziehen?" hatte sie gefragt, als sie sich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten satt gegessen hatte.

Die beiden Männer hatten einen Blick gewechselt, wobei in jenem des Größeren ein „Ich habe es doch gleich gesagt" zu lesen war.

„Mein Kind," hatte der Ältere mit seiner warmen Stimme gesagt, „dafür haben wir dich nicht mitgenommen. Sagst du mir deinen Namen?"

„Violetta."

Der ältere Mann stellte ihr noch einige andere Fragen über ihr Leben, und wie sie auf der Straße gelandet war, während der Andere mit deutlicher Ungeduld mit den Fingern auf dem Kaminsims trommelte. Irgendwann dauerte ihm das alles offenbar viel zu lange, und er unterbrach den Älteren. „Für wen hast du das Essen eingesteckt?" Die Art, wie er sie angesehen hatte, und seine Stimme von der Sanftheit eines Donnerschlages verrieten sehr genau die einen in zahlreichen Verhören erfolgreichen Polizisten.

„Es ist für meinen kleinen Sohn, Monsieur, er hat solchen Hunger und..."

Die Handbewegung, mit der er sie unterbrach, wirkte als wolle er eine lästige Fliege vertreiben, während in den Augen des Älteren tiefes Mitgefühl aufleuchtete.

„Kannst du kochen?" fragte der Größere.

„Ja," antwortete sie irritiert. Irgendwie begriff er nicht, was diese beiden von ihr wollten, aber kochen konnte sie; sie hatte es in der Garküche häufig genug getan, wenn der Koch wieder einmal besoffen in der Ecke gelegen hatte.

„Mein lieber Freund da drüben ist ein Heiliger, aber was er in der Küche anstellt, ist sogar für meinen Magen ungenießbar."

„Was er damit sagen möchte, außer daß es um meine Kochkünste ebenso erbärmlich bestellt ist wie um seine, ist daß wir jemanden suchen, der uns den Haushalt führt," erklärte der Ältere.

„Und Sie meinen, daß ich das tun soll?" Die beiden waren bestimmt entsprungene Irre oder so etwas Ähnliches.

„Es ist ein Experiment."

„Was... ist mit meinem kleinen Pierre?"

„Neben der Küche ist ein Zimmer, da könnt ihr beide unterkommen."

Violetta hatte akzeptiert. Welche andere Wahl hatte sie auch?

Es kostete sie zweieinhalb Tage nach ihrem Einzug, um zu erkennen, daß keiner der beiden Männer irgendein Interesse daran hatte, sich ihre Großherzigkeit bezahlen zu lassen. Es waren diese kleinen, scheinbar zufälligen Berührungen, wenn M. Jean und M. Javert aneinander vorbeigingen, die intensiven Blicke, die sie austauschten, und schließlich die Tatsache, daß die Wohnung nur über ein Schlafzimmer verfügte, die Violetta sicher sein ließen, daß die beiden ein Paar waren.

XXX

Javert, Inspecteur der Pariser Polizei erster Klasse, seit einem halben Jahr im Ruhestand, goß sich eine zweite Tasse Kaffee ein, ein Laster, dem er seit einem halben Jahr frönte. Seit einem halben Jahr frönte er einer ganzen Anzahl von Lastern, die er nie zuvor an sich bemerkt hatte. Sein Lieblingslaster schlief noch nebenan.

Nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Toulon hatte Valjean ihm diese Wohnung gezeigt, und wenige Tage danach waren sie hier eingezogen. Javert hatte seinen Dienst endgültig quittiert. Es war für ihn schon schwierig genug, einen entflohenen Ex-Sträfling zu lieben, ohne daß er sich auch noch ständig in einem Loyalitätskonflikt befand.

Seitdem lebten sie hier zusammen, ein ruhiges Leben ohne Aufregungen von außen. Valjean hatte zusammen mit Cosette die „Fantine-Stiftung" gegründet, die versuchte, ins Elend geratenen Müttern zu helfen. Sie waren häufig in der Rue Plumet deswegen zu Besuch. Und seit Cosette schwanger war, waren ihre Besuche noch häufiger geworden.

Javert hatte niemals geglaubt, daß er irgendeiner Form von familiären Leben etwas abgewinnen konnte, aber er konnte. Er mochte Cosette, und merkwürdigerweise hatte er, trotz des denkbar schlechten Anfanges, eine Art Freundschaft mit Marius geschlossen. Er hatte den jungen Baron niemals als das gesehen, was er war, nämlich ein studierter Jurist. Sie konnten stundenlang über die Natur des Gesetzes diskutieren. Beim letzten Mal hatte ihm Marius eine ziemliche Nuß zu knacken gegeben, die er immer noch nicht verdaut hatte. Wie konnte das Gesetz unverrückbar wie die Sterne sein, wenn man Gesetze doch ändern konnte?

Nein, Javerts Kapitulation vor seinen Gefühlen war vollständig gewesen, und noch immer war für ihn die Welt des Jean Valjean voll von endlosen Wundern.

„Kann ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen, Monsieur?" fragte Violetta.

„Danke, ich habe alles, was ich brauche." Javert blickte ihr hinterher, als sie das Zimmer verließ. Auch so eines von Valjeans „Projekten". Eine ehemalige Hure mit einem kleinen Kind, der sie Unterkunft und Arbeit gegeben hatten, denn Valjean fand, daß er nicht erwarten konnte, daß andere armen Müttern Arbeit gaben, wenn er dabei nicht mit gutem Beispiel voranging. In Javerts alter Welt wäre es für ihn völlig undenkbar gewesen, so eine Frau in seiner Wohnung zu dulden, aber in Valjeans Welt schien es das Normalste überhaupt zu sein.

Wenn Javert ihn nicht gelegentlich gebremst hätte, wären sie wahrscheinlich längst in die Besenkammer gezogen, damit Valjean all die hungernden Bettler, ledigen Mütter, Straßenkinder und streunenden Hunde, die er retten wollte, unterbringen konnte.

Valjeans fataler Hang zur Wohltätigkeit brachte die wohlige Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht zurück. Valjean war spät in der Nacht heimgekommen. Er war auf eine Soiree gegangen; gelegentlich tat er das, um dort Spenden einzusammeln oder einem seiner Schützlinge eine Arbeit zu verschaffen. Mehrere Male hatte Valjean versucht, Javert davon zu überzeugen, ihn zu begleiten, aber allein die Vorstellung, in einem Frack unter lauter Müßiggängern dort herumzustehen, wo er nicht hingehörte, ließ ihn nicht Begeisterung verfallen.

So war er zuhause geblieben und schlafen gegangen, bis Valjean in den frühen Morgenstunden heimgekommen war, um auf Zehenspitzen ins Schlafzimmer zu schleichen und sich dort leise auszukleiden. Dann war er ins Bett gekrochen und hatte sich mit seinem von der Januarluft kaltem Körper an Javert geschmiegt.

Dieser hatte ihn dichter an sich herangezogen und ihm ins Ohr geflüstert: „Und, bist du deiner Heiligsprechung wieder einen Schritt nähergekommen?"

Valjean hatte genauso darauf reagiert, wie er es für gewöhnlich tat, mit einem leicht tadelnden, trotzdem liebevollen und unnachahmlichen: „Javert."

Ebendies hatte Javert hören wollen, denn diesen Tonfall liebte er ganz besonders. Dann hatte er Valjean weiter gewärmt, was schließlich ausgeartet war, so daß sie erst Stunden später Schlaf gefunden hatten...

Es klopfte an der Tür, und Javert wachte mit Bedauern aus seinem angenehmen Tagtraum auf. Violetta trat ein. „Entschuldigen Sie, Monsieur, da draußen ist Besuch. Ein Polizist." Schon allein die Betonung des Wortes „Polizist" klang bei Violetta wie eine Mischung aus Furcht und Abscheu.

Javert seufzte leise. Immerhin kochte das Mädchen ganz gut. Und überhaupt, was wollte die Polizei von ihm? Es konnte wohl kaum ein früherer Kollege sein, der ihm einen freundschaftlichen Besuch abstattete, denn er hatte niemals freundschaftliche Beziehungen mit Kollegen gehabt. Ein alter Fall? Oder war etwa jemand hinter Valjean her?

„Schick ihn rein," sagte Javert hastig und sehr alarmiert.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken betrat ein junger Mann in Uniform den Raum. Er war nicht sehr groß, dunkelhaarig mit ebenso dunklen Augen. „Sergeant Lucien Danois, Pariser Polizei, Monsieur l'Inspecteur," sagte er zackig und nahm Haltung an.

Javert gönnte dem jungen Mann einen zweiten Blick. Nein, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihm jemals bewußt begegnet zu sein. „Stehen Sie bequem, Sergeant," sagte er, „es besteht kein Grund, vor mir zu salutieren, ich bin nicht mehr im Dienst. Möchten Sie sich setzen, darf ich Ihnen einen Kaffee anbieten?"

Der junge Mann nickte eifrig und wirkte plötzlich sehr aufgeregt, als er sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Violetta, noch eine Tasse für unseren Besucher."

Violetta, die an der Tür stehengeblieben war, holte eine Tasse aus dem Schrank, stellte sie vor Lucien Danois ab und goß ihm aus der Kanne Kaffee hinein. Dann zog sie sich zurück.

Der junge Sergeant starrte Javert mit Ehrfurcht an. „Verzeihen Sie mir, Monsieur l'Inspecteur, aber es ist eine große Ehre für mich, hier mit Ihnen zu sitzen und Kaffee trinken zu dürfen."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, Sie wissen gar nicht, was das für mich bedeutet. Ich bin ein großer Bewunderer von Ihnen, Sie sind mein großes Vorbild, ich will so werden wie Sie."

„Aha," machte Javert verständnislos.

„Ich habe alle Ihre Berichte gelesen," erklärte Danois mit leuchtenden Augen.

Für Javert war es schon schwer vorstellbar, daß jemand zu einem Schauspieler sagen konnte „Ich habe alle Ihre Stücke gesehen" oder zu einem Schriftsteller „Ich habe all Ihre Bücher gelesen", aber daß jemand tatsächlich behauptete, all seine Berichte gelesen zu haben, war mehr als absurd. Kurz überlegte er, ob der junge Mann vor ihm sich einen üblen Scherz erlaubte, aber die Begeisterung schien wirklich echt zu sein.

„Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich Sie bewundere. Dreißig Jahre im Polizeidienst, und niemals auch nur der Schatten eines Zweifels, niemals einmal von den Wortes des Gesetzes und unseres Herrn abgewichen."

Nun, ja, wenn man davon absah, daß er mit einem Sträfling auf der Flucht in ausgesprochen sündiger Gemeinschaft zusammenlebte, eine ehemalige Hure mit unehelichem Kind als Haushälterin beschäftigte und mit einem Teilnehmer an einem bewaffneten Aufstand philosophische Gespräche führte, war er wirklich nie vom rechten Weg abgekommen, dachte Javert sarkastisch. „Was Sie hier erzählen, ist außerordentlich schmeichelhaft für mich, Sergeant. Mir ist allerdings nicht ganz klar, was ich für Sie tun kann. Sie sind sicherlich nicht gekommen, um sich einen meiner Berichte signieren zu lassen, oder?"

„Würden Sie das wirklich... Nein, natürlich nicht," riß sich Danois zusammen. „Trotz Ihrer großartigen Leistungen auf dem Gebiet der Verbrechensbekämpfung, durch die die Straßen von Paris viel sicherer geworden sind, konnten Sie einen Fall leider niemals abschließen. Den des entflohenen Sträflings 24601, Jean Valjean."

„Ach, ja, Valjean." Javert schluckte. „Eine sehr bemerkenswerte Flucht über zwei Jahrzehnte."

„Ich habe Informationen, wo sich Valjean aufhält."

Die habe ich auch, dachte Javert und zwang sich, der Wand, hinter der sich das Schlafzimmer befand, keinen einzigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Wenn dieser junge Polizist tatsächlich vermutete, daß sich Valjean hier befand, würde er es in den nächsten Sekunden sagen. Im Schrank drei Schritte hinter Javert befanden sich seine Pistolen, die er Marius geliehen und die dieser ihm erst zu Weihnachten zurückgegeben hatte. Konnte er wirklich den jungen Polizisten damit bedrohen oder ihn gar kaltblütig erschießen? Und im gleichen Moment wußte er, daß er es tun würde, um Valjean zu schützen. Wie er danach damit leben konnte, wußte er nicht.

„Ich habe die Vermutung, daß Valjean sich im Sommer hier im Polizeigewahrsam befand, dort entfliehen konnte, und daß dies nur mit Hilfe von jemanden innerhalb der Polizei möglich war," sprach Danois weiter.

Javert entspannte sich etwas. „Wie bitte? Meines Wissens ist Valjean während der Lamarque-Unruhen auf einer Barrikade gestorben. Irgendeine Grille hat ihn angetrieben, sich mit diesen Schulkindern zusammen erschießen zu lassen." Wozu bringst du mich noch, Valjean? dachte er. Erst denke ich ernsthaft darüber nach, einen Polizisten einfach niederzuschießen, dann belüge ich ihn, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Hat man seine Leiche gefunden?"

„Nein."

„Nun, nach den Unruhen tauchte in Toulon ein Polizeisergeant auf, der nach Ihnen suchte, um Sie nach Paris zurückzuholen, damit Sie einen Gefangenen identifizieren."

„Sie haben aber sehr gute Informationen."

„Mein Schwager Georges Levasseur ist Sergeant in Toulon," gestand Danois ein wenig kleinlaut.

Oh, Valjean, ich habe immer gewußt, daß uns dein Auftritt in Toulon irgendwann einholen wird! „Und jetzt wollen Sie von mir hören, was ich vorfand, als ich nach Paris zurückkehrte?"

„Ja."

„Nichts. Oder besser gesagt, niemanden. Es handelte sich um einen Irrtum."

„Ja, aber jetzt wird es wirklich interessant. Es gibt nirgendwo einen Vorgang über eine Verhaftung des mutmaßlichen Jean Valjean."

„Sie wollen mir jetzt erklären, daß ein ehemaliger Sträfling eine großangelegte Verschwörung anzetteln könnte?" Javert zwang sich zu einem humorlosen Lachen.

XXX

Violetta gab ihren Lauschposten an der Tür auf, als sie aus dem Schlafzimmer Geräusche hörte. Eigentlich hatte sie gelauscht, um sicher zu sein, daß der Polizist nicht hinter ihr her war, doch dann hatte sie begonnen, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. Sie war alles andere als dumm. Dieser kleine Polizist war hinter M. Jean her, und M. Javert versuchte verzweifelt, den Mann auf eine andere Spur zu locken. Wenn jetzt M. Jean plötzlich in den Salon kam, war alles aus. Sie würde auf die Straße zurück müssen, und was aus ihrer Herrschaft werden würde, wollte sie sich lieber gar nicht erst genauer ausmalen.

Entschlossen riß Violetta die Schlafzimmertür auf, schlüpfte hindurch und sah sich einem nur mit Hosen bekleideten Valjean gegenüber.

„Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn du zukünftig anklopfen könntest," sagte Valjean nicht unfreundlich und warf sich hastig ein Hemd über; allerdings nicht schnell genug, so daß Violetta einen Blick auf die Nummer auf seiner Brust werfen konnte, die gleiche, die der Polizist erwähnt hatte.

„Verzeihen Sie, M. Jean, ich würde mich nicht einmischen, aber im Salon sitzt ein Polizist, und ich denke nicht, daß Sie dem begegnen wollen."

Valjean atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Nahm das denn nie ein Ende? „Danke, Violetta, ich stehe in deiner Schuld. Was tut M. Javert?"

„Der quatscht sich die Seele aus dem Leib, um den Polizisten von Ihnen abzulenken. Himmel, so viel habe ich den noch nie reden hören."

„Dann sollten wir ihn da herausholen, bevor ihm der Gesprächsstoff ausgeht. Ich werde deine Hilfe noch einmal bemühen müssen, Violetta."

XXX

„Und Sie werden verstehen, daß ich mich mit diesem Verdacht nicht an meine Vorgesetzten wenden kann. Womöglich stecken die da auch mit drinnen," erklärte Danois.

Javert hatte sich in den letzten Minuten deutlich entspannt. Je weiter sich der junge Mann in irgendwelche Verschwörungstheorien verrannt hatte, desto besser; die Wahrheit war eh so abstrus, daß er diese vielleicht zunächst gar nicht geglaubt hätte. „Wenn ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen kann, sagen Sie es mir, Sergeant."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür, und Violetta trat ein. „Entschuldigen Sie, M. Javert, aber Sie baten mich, Sie an Ihre Verabredung mit M. Pierre zu erinnern. Sie wissen doch, daß er es haßt, wenn man sich verspätet."

„Ja, danke, Violetta." Javert wandte sich an Danois. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich hätte fast vergessen, daß ich eine Verabredung habe."

Danois stand sofort auf. „Natürlich, Monsieur l'Inspecteur, ich wollte Sie nicht aufhalten. Wie ich schon sagte, es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie persönlich kennenlernen zu dürfen."

„Wenn Sie etwas herausfinden, würde ich mich freuen, wenn Sie damit zuerst zu mir kämen. Bei allem, was Sie mir erzählt haben, könnten Sie in Gefahr sein, wenn Sie zu Ihren Vorgesetzten gingen."

„Mein Gott," sagte Danois, als wäre er selbst auf diesen Gedanken noch gar nicht gekommen, „ja, natürlich, ich komme erst zu Ihnen."

Der junge Mann verabschiedete sich, nicht ohne Violetta einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen, die ihn zur Tür begleitete und diese hinter ihm schloß. Dann kam sie zurück in den Salon.

„Danke," sage Javert schlicht. „Wo ist er?"

„Im Schlafzimmer."

Bevor Javert den Salon verließ, drehte er sich zu Violetta noch einmal um. „So ganz nebenbei... Welche Verabredung habe ich mit deinem Sohn?"

„Pierre würde sicherlich gern einmal wieder in den Park gehen."

Javert stieß ein leises Seufzen aus. Mit einem knapp Vierjährigen in den Park zu gehen, entsprach nicht ganz seiner Vorstellung eines sinnvoll verbrachten Tages, aber wenn das Violettas Preis für ihre Hilfe war, würde er ihn zahlen. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten betrat er das Schlafzimmer, wo Valjean auf der Kante ihres Bettes saß und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte.

„Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, es wäre vorbei," sagte Valjean leise. „Aber es wird nie vorbei sein, nie."

Javert blieb hilflos an der Tür stehen. Es brach ihm fast das Herz, die Verzweiflung in Valjeans ganzer Erscheinung sehen zu müssen und zu wissen, daß er seinen Anteil daran hatte. Zwanzig Jahre auf der Flucht, immer in der Angst, daß man erwischt wurde, mußten Spuren hinterlassen.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr, Javert. Ich bin diese Vorsicht, das Verstecken so leid."

„Ich glaube nicht, daß wir uns um diesen kleinen Sergeanten Sorgen machen müssen," antwortete Javert, ohne von seinen eigenen Worten überzeugt zu sein, und setzte sich zu Valjean. „Er will eine großangelegte Verschwörung aufdecken, die dich schützt."

„Dann ist er noch verbohrter als..."

„...Als ich jemals war? Ja."

„Trotzdem. Wenn er mich findet, dann erfährt er auch von uns. Glaub mir, auch du willst nicht nach Toulon, es würde dir nicht gefallen."

„Ich war dort."

„Das ist nicht dasselbe."

Javert griff nach Valjeans Kinn und zwang ihn so, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Valjean, du weißt, daß ich meine Versprechen zu halten pflege. Und ich verspreche dir, daß keiner von uns nach Toulon oder in ein anderes Gefängnis gehen wird. Ich werde eine Möglichkeit finden, diesen Jungen aufzuhalten."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: _

Ich schätze André Chenier durchaus – solange es sich dabei um den Titelhelden einer Oper von Umberto Giordano handelt...

2. Kapitel

Mit einiger Mißbilligung blickte Javert auf Pierre hinunter, der nach ihrem Spaziergang im Park jetzt nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte. Immerhin war ihr Spaziergang ohne besondere Vorkommnisse verlaufen, wenn man davon absah, daß Pierre versucht hatte, einen Schneeball zu formen. Bevor er ihn in Richtung Javerts werfen konnte, hatte ihn allerdings ein Blick mitten in der Bewegung erstarren lassen, der schon gefährlichere Kriminellen von ihrem Tun abgehalten hatte. Pierre hatte bitterlich zu weinen angefangen, und Javert hatte, um Pierre zu trösten, mit dem Bau eines Schneemannes begonnen, währenddessen er die ganze Zeit dachte, wenn Valjean ihn sehen könnte, würde der sich totlachen.

Die meiste Zeit hatte Javert allerdings damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, was nunmehr zu tun war. Zunächst mußte Lucien Danois beschäftigt werden, damit er nicht doch noch versehentlich die Wahrheit entdeckte. Und dann war es vonnöten, dafür zu sorgen, daß die ständige Gefahr endlich aus Valjeans Leben verschwand.

Javert hatte eine vage Idee, wie er dies bewerkstelligen konnte, aber das würde nicht allein zu machen sein. Einer der großen Nachteile, so erkannte er jetzt, ein nicht bestechlicher Polizist zu sein, der immer nur nach den Buchstaben des Gesetzes gehandelt hatte, war eindeutig die Tatsache, daß einem niemand einen Gefallen schuldete, den man jetzt hätte einfordern können. Das wiederum bedeutete, daß er sich Hilfe suchen mußte.

Zuhause vergewisserte sich Javert, daß Valjean beschäftigt war – er saß mit dem „Moniteur" im Salon – dann ging er in die Küche. Violetta war gerade damit beschäftigt, den Herd zu reinigen, was dazu führte, daß sie über und über mit Ruß verschmiert war. Ob dieses Anblickes überlegte Javert ernsthaft, ob seine Idee tatsächlich funktionieren konnte, aber andererseits wußte er auch nicht, wen er sonst danach fragen sollte, ihm auf diese besondere Weise zu helfen.

Also lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete Violetta beinahe eine Minute lang. Er wußte nicht, wie er anfangen sollte, doch daß Schweigen eine gute Strategie war, jemanden zum Reden zu bringen, wußte er aus zahllosen Verhören, und es funktionierte auch diesmal. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun, M. Javert?" fragte Violetta nicht ohne Nervosität.

„Du wirst dir sicherlich zusammengereimt haben, was hier heute morgen passiert ist."

„Das war nicht schwer."

„Und du hast, ohne nachzudenken, das Richtige getan."

„Ich habe keine große Zuneigung gegenüber der Polizei, und schon gar nicht, wenn das bedeutet, daß ein so guter, freundlicher Mann wie M. Jean Schwierigkeiten hat." Violetta schien auf einmal etwas einzufallen. „Ich weiß, daß Sie auch bei der Polizei waren, also, es war nicht persönlich gemeint."

Javert nickte kurz. „Ich... würde es gerne sehen, wenn du deine Bedenken gegenüber der Polizei etwas zurückstellen könntest."

Violetta warf ihm einen mißtrauischen Blick zu. „Was wird M. Jean dazu sagen?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Javert begriff, daß sie ihn gerade gründlich mißverstanden hatte. „Ich sprach nicht vor mir, um Gottes Willen. Es geht mir um unseren Besucher von heute morgen. Ich möchte gerne unser Problem ein für alle Mal lösen, aber dafür geht es nicht, daß er herumschnüffelt. Ich brauche jemanden, der ihn ein bißchen ablenkt, etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringt, damit ich alles andere Nötige tun kann."

„Und Sie dachten, daß ich all dies tun könnte?" Die Blitze in Violettas Augen ließen ahnen, daß sie nicht erfreut war.

„Ja, ich weiß, daß du das könntest."

„Ich finde es sehr schön, daß Sie mir das zutrauen. Es ist ja auch sehr bequem. Ich habe ja Erfahrung in so etwas. Einmal eine Hure, immer eine Hure, oder was?"

Der Laut, den Javert von sich gab, hatte etwas von einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen. Das Mädchen wußte gar nicht, wie sehr sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Wie oft hatte er einen vergleichbaren Satz zu Valjean gesagt? Es mußte mindestens ein Dutzend Mal gewesen sein. „Ich meinte nicht, daß du mit ihm, ähm, mit ihm..." Herr im Himmel, jetzt hielt er seit sieben Monaten Nacht für Nacht Valjean in seinen Armen und hatte noch nicht einmal ein Wort dafür. „Ich meine, es reicht vollkommen, wenn du vielleicht mit ihm spazieren gehst, ihn einfach etwas beschäftigst. Er soll nur an etwas anderes denken als daran, M, Jean zu verfolgen."

Violetta atmete tief durch. „Gut, ich werde es machen, aber ich mache es nur für M. Jean, nicht für Sie. Und Sie müssen sich währenddessen um Pierre kümmern."

Noch mehr Schneemänner bauen? Aber es mußte sich jemand um das Kind kümmern, Violetta konnte den Jungen ja schlecht mitnehmen. „Ich denke, wir sind uns einig. Nur M. Jean darf vorerst von all dem nichts erfahren."

XXX

Javert hatte sich entschlossen, sich zunächst an diejenigen Personen zu wenden, denen Valjeans Wohlergehen ebensosehr am Herzen lag wie ihm selbst. Am folgenden Tag begab er sich daher in die Rue Plumet; da Violetta ihren ersten Einsatz als Ablenkungsmanöver hatte, war er in Begleitung Pierres. Es war ungewohnt, an der Tür zu läuten, ohne daß Valjean bei ihm war. Javert konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals ohne ihn dieses Haus betreten zu haben.

Madame Toussaint führte Javert in den Salon, wo Cosette gerade dabei war, einen Brief zu schreiben. „M. Javert, welche Überraschung," sagte sie und reichte ihm ihre Hand.

Er beugte sich über diese. „Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen."

„Nein, gar nicht. Sie sind ohne meinen Vater gekommen? Dafür haben Sie aber andere Begleitung mitgebracht."

„Oh, ja, das ist Pierre, der Sohn unserer Haushälterin."

„Ah, Papas Experiment." Sie winkte das Kind heran und drückte ihm ein Stück Konfekt in die Hand. „Was führt Sie hierher? Es ist doch hoffentlich nichts mit meinem Vater?"

„Nein, Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen. Eigentlich wolle ich mit Ihrem Gatten eine rechtliche Frage erörtern."

„Marius ist in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Vielleicht wollen Sie ja Ihren jungen Begleiter so lange in meiner Obhut lassen?"

Das tat Javert gern. Die Vorstellung, wie Pierre Marius' geheiligtes Arbeitszimmer durcheinander brachte, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er wollte sich gerade bei Cosette entschuldigen, um sich zu Marius zu begeben, da begann sie plötzlich weiterzusprechen. „Wenn Sie gerade da sind, M. Javert, würde ich Sie um etwas bitten."

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Madame?"

„Marius und ich haben nachgedacht, und wir sind zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß wir gern Sie als Paten für unser Kind hätten."

Fast wäre Javert mit der Frage herausgeplatzt, was ihn denn für eine solche Aufgabe qualifizierte. Die Tatsache, daß er kleine Kinder mit einem einzigen Blick zum Weinen bringen konnte? Und überhaupt, verdiente das älteste Kind des Hauses Pontmercy nicht einen adeligen Paten? Doch dann verstand er die Geste, die hinter der Bitte stand. Es war ein „Willkommen in unserer Familie", es bot ihm einen Platz auch offiziell im Leben von Valjeans Familie an. Natürlich war es damit auch bedeutend leichter, ihn zukünftig vorzustellen. „Das ist der Pate unseres Kindes" sagte sich leichter, als irgendeine unverfängliche Erklärung für seine Anwesenheit in Valjeans Leben zu finden. Er schluckte. „Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, auch wenn ich meine Geeignetheit im Umgang mit kleinen Kindern bezweifle, wie Pierre Ihnen sicher bestätigen wird. Aber ich komme Ihrer Bitte selbstverständlich nach." Zu seiner eigenen grenzenlosen Überraschung überfiel ihn eine Welle des Stolzes. Zwei freundliche, liebevolle Menschen waren der Meinung, er solle eine wichtige Rolle im Leben ihres Kindes spielen. Niemand in seinem alten Leben wäre auch nur auf den Gedanken gekommen.

„Dann ist das also abgemacht," sagte Cosette rigoros, hauptsächlich, um seine Gerührtheit zu überspielen, und wandte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit Pierre zu.

Javert durchquerte die Halle, klopfte an die Tür und betrat Marius' Arbeitszimmer. „M. Javert, welche Überraschung," begrüßte Marius ihn mit den gleichen Worten, wie es zuvor seine Frau getan hatte. „Haben Sie etwa eine Lösung für meine Frage gefunden?"

„Ich rätsele noch," antwortete Javert und ergriff Marius' ausgestreckte Hand. „Und Madame la Baronne hat mir gerade berichtet, daß Sie beide wünschen, mich zum Paten Ihres Kindes zu machen. Ich bedanke mich für das Vertrauen."

„Oh, Sie machen das bestimmt großartig. Was aber verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres unerwarteten Besuches?"

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe." Je häufiger man um Hilfe bat, desto leichter wurde es offenbar.

„Wobei?" Marius runzelte die Stirn. In all den Monaten, in denen Javert in der Rue Plumet verkehrte, hatte er niemals um irgend etwas gebeten.

„Es gibt da einen jungen Polizisten, der sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, Valjean zu finden und zu verhaften."

„Nein, das kann doch nicht wahr sein," stöhnte Marius auf. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben meiner Frau davon nichts erzählt, in ihrem Zustand soll sie sich doch nicht aufregen."

„Nein, natürlich habe ich nichts gesagt. Diesen Polizisten kann ich sicherlich eine ganze Weile davon abhalten, Valjean ausfindig zu machen, aber es muß doch irgendwann einmal Ruhe für ihn sein, daß er nicht mehr befürchten muß, daß jemand hinter ihm her ist."

„Ihnen ist sicher bewußt, daß das aus Ihrem Mund ausgesprochen seltsam klingt," warf Marius trocken ein.

„Ich weiß. Aber es muß doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, ihn zu rehabilitieren, zu amnestieren, ich weiß nicht..."

„Rehabilitation ist nicht möglich, denn er hat ja die Tat begangen, und er ist geflüchtet." Marius klang auf einmal sehr professionell. „Man könnte ein Gnadengesuch einreichen, aber das würde Jahre dauern."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich diesen Polizisten so lange beschäftigt halten soll," murmelte Javert; Violetta konnte doch nicht jahrelang mit dem jungen Mann ausgehen. „Und wenn sich ein paar einflußreiche Persönlichkeiten dafür aussprechen würden?"

Marius betrachtete Javert für einen langen Moment, dann begann er zu lachen. „Sie sind gar nicht gekommen, weil Sie meinen Rat wünschten, sondern weil Sie wollen, daß ich Ihnen Zugang zu ein paar einflußreichen Leuten verschaffe, nicht wahr?"

„Ja," gab Javert zu, „aber ich freue mich, daß Sie die Idee nicht völlig absurd oder undurchführbar finden."

„Ist sie nicht und finde ich sie nicht," erwiderte Marius. „Man sollte es versuchen. Ich würde vorschlagen, Sie fangen bei meinem Großvater an."

XXX

Auf der Fahrt zu M. Gillenormand gab Marius einige Verhaltensmaßregeln. „Mein Großvater ist ein Royalist, also erwähnen Sie besser nicht, daß mein Schwiegervater als Kämpfer auf der Barrikade war. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob es gut ist, Ihre... besondere Beziehung zu ihm zu erklären. Und wenn Sie sich einschmeicheln wollen bei ihm, dann erwähnen Sie beiläufig, daß die Hinrichtung von André Chenier ein Verbrechen war."

Javert blickte Marius sehr zweifelnd an. Wie erwähnte man so etwas beiläufig?

M. Gillenormand empfing sie auf seine ganz persönliche Art. So gut sah er nicht mehr, daher erkannte er nicht sofort, daß der Uniformmantel Javerts keine Rangabzeichen mehr aufwies. „Na, haben Sie den jungen Revoluzzer endlich verhaftet? Ich habe es ja immer geahnt, daß das passieren wird."

„Selbstverständlich hat Inspecteur Javert mich nicht verhaftet," erwiderte Marius mit betonter Geduld. „Ich habe ihn hierher begleitet, denn er möchte um Ihre Hilfe bitten."

„Sie brauchen meine Hilfe, junger Mann?"

Es war ungefähr dreißig Jahre her, daß jemand Javert so angesprochen hatte. Er räusperte sich. „Ich möchte eine Begnadigung erreichen."

„Für einen Royalisten?"

„Nein, er wurde und wird nicht aus politischen Gründen verfolgt. Er wurde vor knapp vierzig Jahren wegen des Diebstahls eines Brotes verurteilt."

„Also doch, natürlich, es waren die Jakobiner."

„Vor zwanzig Jahren entließ man ihn, er verschwand während seines Weges in die vorgegebene Stadt und ist seitdem ständig auf der Flucht gewesen."

„Er hat mich nach der Barrikade gerettet," warf Marius ein.

„Ich verstehe, daß der junge Lump hier die Begnadigung dieses Brotdiebes will, aber was ist Ihr Grund, M. Javert?"

„Er hat mir zweimal das Leben gerettet. Und er ist ein guter Mensch. Trotzdem habe ich zwanzig Jahre meines Lebens damit zugebracht, ihn zurück ins Gefängnis zu bringen."

„Und jetzt fühlen Sie sich schuldig, was?"

Fühlte Javert sich schuldig? Valjean hatte ihm die Verfolgung nicht einmal verzeihen müssen, denn er hatte ihm diese nie vorgeworfen. Das hieß aber nicht, daß Javert sich selbst verziehen hatte, das würde ihm vollständig erst gelingen, wenn Valjean nicht mehr gesucht wurde. „Ja, ich denke, Sie haben recht."

„Für ein Gnadengesuch brauchen wir die Fürsprache einiger einflußreicher Persönlichkeiten," erklärte Marius. „Und es wäre sehr hilfreich, wenn Sie uns dabei behilflich sein könnten."

„Warum sollte ich das tun?" M. Gillenormand wartete offenbar auf ein Argument, das ihn dazu brachte, sich tatsächlich zu engagieren.

Javert überlegte für eine Sekunde und setzte dann alles auf eine Karte. „Jean Valjean, so heißt der Flüchtige, ist ein großer Bewunderer von André Chenier." Er ignorierte den irritierten Seitenblick von Marius, dem das noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. „Und wie ich hält auch er die Hinrichtung für ein Verbrechen."

„Ha," machte Gillenormand, „so jemanden muß geholfen werden."

Eine Stunde und zwanzig Minuten später verließen Javert und Marius das Haus mit einem Stapel von Empfehlungsschreiben. Die Ausstellung der Empfehlungsschreiben hatte zwanzig Minuten gedauert, das Rezitation von mehreren Werken von André Chenier durch M. Gillenormand eine Stunde.

XXX

Es war relativ spät, als Javert nach Hause zurückkam. Als erstes lieferte er Pierre bei Violetta in der Küche ab. „Wie ist es gegangen?" fragte er.

„Eigentlich ist Sergeant Danois ganz süß. Ich habe so getan, als würde ich ihm zufällig über den Weg laufen. Er hat mir eine Schokolade ausgegeben und dann geschlagene zwei Stunden erzählt, was für ein großartiger Polizist Sie sind."

„Das kann nicht sehr unterhaltsam gewesen sein."

„Nun, ich habe mich schon besser amüsiert."

„Siehst du ihn wieder?"

„Sie trauen mir wohl gar nichts zu, was?" Violetta rührte in einem der dampfenden Töpfe um. „Wir gehen übermorgen Eislaufen."

Javert nickte zufrieden. Es ging gut voran. Er zog fünfzig Francs aus der Tasche und legte sie auf den Küchentisch.

„Wofür ist das?" wollte Violetta mißtrauisch wissen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es mit deiner Garderobe aussieht, aber vielleicht brauchst du ja ein neues Kleid für den kleinen Sergeanten," antwortete Javert und verließ die Küche.

Er fand Valjean im Salon, welcher mit einem Glas Wein dort saß. „Mein Haushalt ist wirklich sehr unorganisiert," beschwerte sich dieser nur halb im Scherz. „Meine Haushälterin verschwindet für Stunden spurlos, ihr Sohn ist ebenso unauffindbar, und mein Liebhaber vernachlässigt mich. Ich mache etwas falsch."

Javert versuchte, das kleine Lächeln zu unterdrücken, was seine Lippen umspielte. Da ihm das nicht vollkommen gelang, beugte er sich zu Valjean herunter und küßte ihn. „Nimm das als Vorschuß darauf, daß ich es wieder gut mache."

„Mhm, wenn das der Vorschuß war..."

Später, als sie zu Abend aßen, sagte Javert: „Ich hatte etwas mit deinem Schwiegersohn zu besprechen, es ging um eine Rechtsfrage, nichts aufregendes. Dabei hat mir Cosette die Patenschaft für ihr Kind angetragen. Was das deine Idee?"

„Nein," antwortete Valjean sehr einsilbig.

„Aber du hast davon gewußt?"

„Ja." Auch diese Antwort war einsilbig.

Javert warf ihm einen fragend-auffordernden Blick zu.

„Sie hat gefragt, ob ich meine, daß du es machen würdest. Ich habe gesagt, sie solle dich selbst fragen, was sie offenbar getan hat. Wirst du es übrigens machen?"

„Wie könnte ich das ablehnen?"

„Ich finde, mein Enkelkind könnte sich keinen besseren Paten wünschen."

„Wie schön, daß ihr da alle sicherer seid als ich."

XXX

Mit dem gleichen Fanatismus und der gleichen Akribie, mit der Javert Valjean über Jahrzehnte gejagt hatte, betrieb er jetzt seine Begnadigung. Er verbrachte Stunden damit, in zugigen, ungemütlichen Gängen darauf zu warten, daß ihn eine hochgestellte Persönlichkeit empfing, er ging Sekretären in Vorzimmern so lange auf die Nerven, bis man ihn vorließ, und bei einigen Gelegenheiten begab er sich sogar mit Marius und M. Gillenormand auf Gesellschaften, um dort wichtige Fürsprecher zu gewinnen.

Zu seinem Erstaunen stellte Javert fest, daß er Gefallen an dieser Tätigkeit fand. Es war ein bißchen, wie von einem Verdächtigen ein Geständnis zu bekommen, nur daß es hier um eine Unterschrift unter einem Gnadengesuch ging. Komischerweise tat er genau das, was Valjean für die Fantine-Stiftung tat, und was er immer für eine Aufgabe gehalten hatte, mit der er nichts anfangen konnte.

Javert war überraschend erfolgreich, auch wenn er den Verdacht hegte, einige Unterstützer nur dadurch gewonnen zu haben, damit man ihn wieder los wurde. Doch für die meisten schien es einfach unglaublich, daß jemand, der so viel Gutes getan hatte, für den Diebstahl eines Brotes vierzig Jahre der Verfolgung durch die Justiz ausgesetzt war.

Mindestens einmal die Woche traf Javert sich mit Lucien Danois und fütterte ihn mit sinnlosen Informationen, indem er ihn zu dem Ort führte, wo die Barrikade gestanden hatte, oder ihm seine Notizen, mit einigen Auslassungen, aus Montreuil-sur-mer aushändigte. Doch Javert bemerkte, daß Danois' Eifer ein wenig erlahmt war, er stattdessen häufig abwesend wirkte, und ein verträumter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht lag.

Violetta traf sich zweimal die Woche mit dem jungen Polizisten, und offenbar sprach er inzwischen nicht mehr allein über seine Bewunderung für Javert, wenn man zusah, daß Violetta vor jeder Begegnung auffällig unruhig wurde. Sie hatte die fünfzig Francs in zwei hübsche Kleider investiert, und die Sorgfalt, mit der sie sich zurecht machte, bevor sie das Haus verließ, war bemerkenswert.

Es war schon Frühjahr, als Violetta um den Abend frei bat, denn Sergeant Danois hatte sie ins Theater eingeladen. Valjean gewährte den freien Abend, auch wenn er nicht wußte, wohin und mit wem Violetta ins Theater wollte, und bemerkte hinterher zu Javert: „Ich glaube, unsere Violetta hat einen Verehrer."

Javert brachte das Kunststück fertig, sehr erstaunt auszusehen und zu fragen: „Meinst du wirklich?"

„Natürlich, das ist doch nicht zu übersehen."

„Dann sollten wir aufpassen, daß sie keine Dummheiten macht," erwiderte Javert ernsthaft.

Am Abend, nachdem Violetta gegangen war, bemühten sich Valjean und Javert gemeinsam und nicht sehr erfolgreich, Pierre ins Bett zu bringen. Valjean, der in diesen Dingen dank Cosette einige Erfahrung hatte, versuchte, Pierre durch eine Geschichte zum Einschlafen zu bringen, doch der Junge hatte andere Pläne.

„Der soll mir eine Geschichte erzählen," plärrte er und deutete auf Javert.

„Ich kenne keine Geschichten," erklärte dieser abweisend.

„Bitte," bettelte Pierre.

Javert blickte hilfesuchend zu Valjean hinüber, aber in solchen Momenten war der bekanntermaßen keine Hilfe.

„Bitte," bettelte Valjean im gleichen Ton wie Pierre.

Manchmal, nur ganz manchmal, dachte Javert, wünschte er sich seinen Schlagstock zurück. Er überlegte einen langen Moment, dann begann er mit einer Geschichte. „Es war einmal ein kleines Mädchen..."

„Wie hieß die?" wollte Pierre wissen.

„Paulette," antwortete Javert und warf einen Blick zu Valjean, der sich an den Türrahmen lehnte und ihn aufmerksam, aber nicht ohne Amüsement beobachtete. „Paulette war ganz allein auf der Welt. Sie mußte bei bösen Menschen leben, einem Wirt und dessen Frau, die Paulette zwangen, den ganzen Tag und die halbe Nacht für sie die schwersten Arbeiten zu verrichten. Sie war immer hungrig, weil ihr die Wirtsleute nie genug zu essen gaben. Und jeden Tag flehte sie zu Gott, daß er ihr jemanden schicken sollte, der sie rettete.

Eines Tages kam ein Mann in das Wirtshaus, der war ein mächtiger Zauberer." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Javert, wie Valjean ironisch die Brauen hob. „Der Zauberer war ein guter Mensch, und Paulette tat ihm leid. Also sagte er einen Zauberspruch, der die bösen Wirtsleute erstarren ließ und nahm Paulette mit sich. Paulette war sehr froh, und bald sagte sie ‚Papa' zu dem Zauberer. Doch der Zauberer hatte einen gefährlichen Feind. Es war ein feuerspeiender Drache, und der haßte den Zauberer."

Valjeans leises Lachen war nur schlecht als Husten getarnt.

„Warum haßt der Drache den Zauberer?" fragte Pierre.

„Der Drache konnte Zauberer nicht leiden, weil er glaubte, alle Zauberer wären böse und würden ihre Zauberkräfte benutzen, um Böses anzurichten. Daher war er hinter dem Zauberer her, doch dem Zauberer gelang es immer wieder, vor dem Drachen zu flüchten, denn weil er ein guter Zauberer war, wollte er nicht mit dem Drachen kämpfen. Außerdem mußte er sich ja um Paulette kümmern, da konnte er nicht riskieren, daß ihm im Kampf etwas passierte.

Viele Jahre lang war der Zauberer auf der Flucht, da kam ein Prinz und verliebte sich in Paulette. Der Prinz heiratete Paulette und nahm sie mit auf sein Schloß. Da sich ja jetzt der Prinz um Paulette kümmerte, wollte der Zauberer endlich das Problem mit dem Drachen klären. Aber der Drache wollte nicht auf den Zauberer hören, brüllte ihn mit seiner Donnerstimme an, ruhig zu sein, und spie Feuer auf ihn. Der Zauberer jedoch sagte einen Zauberspruch, und das Feuer traf nicht den Zauberer, sondern flog zurück auf den Drachen und verletzte ihn an der Pranke."

„Oohhh," machte Pierre.

„Der Zauberer aber, der Mitleid mit den großen Schmerzen des Drachen hatte, hob seinen Zauberstab, berührte damit die Pranke des Drachens und heilte die Verletzung mit einem Zauberspruch. Da erkannte der Drache, daß er sich geirrt hatte, daß der Zauberer kein böser, sondern ein guter Mensch war, und die beiden wurden Freunde. Fortan zogen die beiden gemeinsam durch die Welt, und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute."

„Kann ich auch einen Drachen zum Freund haben?" fragte Pierre, und Valjeans Selbstbeherrschung, schon vorher auf dem Tiefpunkt angekommen, war am Ende.

Er flüchtete und brach draußen im Flur in lautes Gelächter aus. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht ganz beruhigt, als er im Salon angekommen war und sich auf die Chaiselongue fallen ließ.

Etwa fünf Minuten später folgte ihm Javert. „Das kleine Monster schläft jetzt endlich."

Valjean begann, erneut zu lachen. „‚Der Drache und der Zauberer'? Wirklich, Javert..."

„Das wird dich lehren, mich noch einmal zu zwingen, Gute-Nacht-Geschichten zu erzählen."

„Komm her," sagte Valjean und klopfte auf das Polster neben sich.

Javert ließ sich dort nieder, lehnte sich gegen Valjean und zog dessen Arm an seine Brust. Eine ganze Weile blieben sie so ruhig sitzen und blickten auf das flackernde Kaminfeuer.

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, daß ich klinge wie ein zänkisches Eheweib," sagte Valjean schließlich, „wo bist du die letzten Wochen den ganzen Tag gewesen? Du verläßt das Haus, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wo du hingehst, was du machst."

„Du bist ja eifersüchtig," stellte Javert fest und registrierte, daß allein dieser Gedanke sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ.

Valjean dachte einen Moment nach. „Ja," sagte er dann von sich selbst überrascht, „ich bin eifersüchtig."

„Ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt, daß du glaubst, daß sich irgend jemand außer dir für einen alternden Ex-Polizisten interessieren könnte." Javert wurde ernst. Es war eine Sache, Valjean zu verschweigen, was er tat, um keine falschen Hoffnungen zu erwecken, aber auf eine direkte Frage hin zu lügen, kam nicht in Betracht. „Nein, du hast keinen Grund, auf irgendwen eifersüchtig zu sein. Ich sabotiere nur ein wenig die Ermittlungen dieses kleinen Sergeanten."

„Du behinderst polizeiliche Ermittlungen? Ich bin entsetzt." Der liebevolle Ausdruck in Valjeans Augen sprach eine ganz andere Sprache. „Was ist aus dem Javert geworden, den ich kannte?"

„Ertrunken, in der Seine." Javert beugte sich zu Valjean herüber und küßte ihn. „Wer weiß, vielleicht bekommst du mich sogar eines Tages dazu, für deine Stiftung zu arbeiten."

„Und in der Hölle verkaufen sie am gleichen Tag Eiscreme," erwiderte Valjean trocken. Diesmal war er es, der Javert küßte. Gleichzeitig löste er das schwarze Samtband, das Javerts Haar zusammenhielt und lehnte sich zurück. Dabei zog er Javert mit sich, daß dieser über ihm zu liegen kam.

„Benehmen wir uns gerade unserem Alter angemessen?" fragte Javert zwischen zwei Küssen etwas atemlos.

„Nein," erwiderte Valjean und machte dort weiter, wo er stehengeblieben war, nämlich beim Aufknöpfen von Javerts Hemd.

Er hatte gerade das Hemd aus der Hose gezerrt, als die Tür aufflog. Violetta stürmte, ohne zu klopfen, in den Salon und wirkte völlig verstört. „M. Javert, es ist etwas passiert. Er hat mir einen Antrag gemacht."

Dieser Satz ließ Javert für einen Augenblick vergessen, wo er war, und in welcher Lage er sich befand. Sein Oberkörper tauchte hinter der zur Tür gerichteten Lehne der Chaiselongue auf, was Violetta noch mehr durcheinander brachte, denn sie hatte ihn bislang noch nie mit offenen Haaren und offenem Hemd, das zudem aus der Hose gezogen war, gesehen. „Das war aber so nicht geplant."

„Was ist hier eigentlich los?" Nun tauchte auch Valjeans Kopf hinter der Lehne auf, welcher ebenfalls reichlich derangiert wirkte.

„Oh," machte Violetta peinlich berührt und drehte sich um. Es war ihr überaus unangenehm, in diese Szene hereingeplatzt zu sein, aber wer hätte auch ahnen können, daß ihre nicht mehr junge Herrschaft sich plötzlich wie zwei frisch verliebte Siebzehnjährige benahm, die ihre Finger nicht voneinander lassen konnten?

„Wer hat dir einen Antrag gemacht, Violetta?" fragte Valjean neugierig, während Javert sich aufsetzte, sein Hemd wieder zuknöpfte und sich spontan entschloß, erst einmal sitzen zu bleiben, um zu verhindern, daß Violetta noch mehr zu sehen bekam, als sie es schon getan hatte.

„Lucien. Sergeant Danois," verbesserte sie sich, und ihre Stimme hatte einen merkwürdigen Klang irgendwo zwischen grenzenloser Freude und Verzweiflung.

„Wieso macht dieser Polizist..." Valjean unterbrach sich und warf Javert einen strengen Blick zu. „Ich glaube, du hast mir vorhin nicht alles erzählt."

„Nein, das habe ich nicht," erwiderte Javert niedergeschlagen. „Ich hatte Violetta gebeten, Danois ein wenig abzulenken. Es hat wohl zu gut funktioniert."

„Du hast... Das glaube ich nicht. Wie konntest du jemanden, der von uns abhängig ist, um so etwas bitten?" Valjean war wirklich entsetzt.

„Bitte, M. Jean, seien Sie nicht wütend," bat Violetta. „Es stimmt, M. Javert hat mich gebeten, aber wenn ich nicht Ihnen hätte helfen wollen, dann hätten mich keine zehn Pferde dazu gebracht, das zu machen."

„Nun gut," Valjean war noch nicht überzeugt, „darüber reden wir noch. Was hast du diesem Sergeanten gesagt?"

„Gar nichts. Ich sagte, ich müßte darüber nachdenken. Aber wie könnte ich das denn tun? Er weiß nichts von Pierre, er weiß nicht, was ich getan habe, und er will Sie ins Gefängnis bringen, M. Jean."

„Und wenn all das nicht wäre?" wollte Valjean mitfühlend wissen.

„Dann würde ich ihn heiraten," schluchzte Violetta auf.

„Damit haben wir die Antwort; wenn du ihn willst, wirst du ihn bekommen. Wir werden dafür sorgen, vor allem, weil hier jemand etwas gutzumachen hat." Valjean wandte sich an Javert. „Ich will Sergeant Danois sprechen."

„Das ist viel zu riskant," widersprach Javert sofort.

„Ich will mit ihm sprechen." Valjeans Stimme klang stark nach M. Madeleine, als dieser seinem Polizeichef befahl, Fantine nicht einzusperren, und Javert wußte, daß mit einem Valjean in dieser Stimmung nicht zu diskutieren war.

Es war viel später an diesem Abend, als Javert sich zu Valjean ins Schlafzimmer begab. Er war nervös. Sie hatten keine ernsthafte Auseinandersetzung mehr gehabt seit jenem Morgen auf der Seinebrücke, und Javerts Erfahrungen, mit einem Menschen zu streiten, den er liebte, tendierten gegen Null. „Bist du noch wütend?" fragte er fast schüchtern.

„Ja," knurrte Valjean trotzig, um jedoch gleich darauf den Kopf zu schütteln, „nein. Ach, ich weiß nicht. Ich verstehe ja, warum du es getan hast, aber du kannst doch nicht einfach Violetta oder irgendwen anders da mit hineinziehen. Das ist mein Problem."

„Es ist auch meines," erinnerte Javert ihn. „Und vielleicht solltest du einmal darüber nachdenken, daß es zahlreiche Menschen gibt, denen du etwas bedeutest. Du tust jeden Tag so unendlich viel Gutes, da möchten diese Menschen dir auch etwas zurückgeben. Ich habe von dir viel gelernt, und eine deiner Lektionen war, daß man gelegentlich Hilfe auch akzeptieren muß. Das kann man lernen, Valjean, sogar du."

Valjean blickte ihn an. „Bin ich wirklich so?"

„Du hast einfach zu viele Jahre damit verbracht, alles selbst zu regeln. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, anderen die Möglichkeit zu geben, dir dabei zu helfen." Javert beugte sich herunter und küßte Valjean. „Laß mich dir helfen, auf meine Art."

„Gut," sagte Valjean und zog Javert an sich, „aber mit Sergeant Danois werde ich trotzdem sprechen."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Author's note:

Die Szene zwischen Javert und Villefort nimmt Bezug auf die Kapitel XLVIII, XLIX und LIII des „Grafen von Monte Cristo". Es spricht nichts dagegen, daß Javert an der „Ermittlung" beteiligt gewesen sein könnte...

3. Kapitel

Javert hatte ein ganze anstrengende Nacht lang versucht, die das fortsetzte, was auf der Chaiselongue begonnen hatte, Valjean davon zu überzeugen, daß es wirklich keine gute Idee war, wenn er Lucien Danois begegnete, doch wenn Valjean wollte, konnte er ohne weiteres so stur sein, wie er es Javert immer wieder vorgeworfen hatte.

Also hatte Javert schließlich nachgegeben, und Sergeant Danois einige Tage später in ihre Wohnung bestellt. Immerhin waren sich beide einig gewesen, daß Valjeans Vergangenheit und Violettas Kenntnisse darüber nichts waren, was der junge Mann wissen mußte. Es würde auch schon so schwer genug werden.

Lucien Danois betrat den Salon pünktlich und sichtbar nervös. Er war überrascht, sich dort nicht nur Javert, sondern auch einem ihm fremden Mann gegenüber zu sehen, der ihn nicht ohne Mißtrauen anblickte.

„Lucien," begann Javert, „darf ich Ihnen M. Fauchelevent vorstellen, Vorsitzender der Fantine-Stiftung. Diese Stiftung kümmert sich um Frauen, die es nicht leicht im Leben hatten, und versucht, ihnen anständige Arbeit zu besorgen. Violetta ist durch diese Stiftung in diesen Haushalt gelangt." Im weitesten Sinne war dies sogar die Wahrheit. „Da Violetta weder Eltern, noch andere ältere Verwandte hat, haben wir in loco parentis einige Fragen an Sie."

„Selbstverständlich, Messieurs." Danois wurde womöglich noch nervöser.

Valjean begann, ihm eine Menge Fragen zu stellen über Einkommen, Größe der Wohnung, Familie, all jene Fragen, die er eigentlich einem Bewerber um Cosettes Hand hatte stellen wollen, doch aufgrund der Ereignisse Marius nie gestellt hatte. Die Antworten stellten keinen Grund dar, aus dem man den Bewerber hätte zurückweisen müssen.

„Violetta hat es im Leben immer schwer gehabt. Sie hat nicht den geraden Weg genommen, bis sie dorthin kam, wo sie jetzt ist," erklärte Valjean.

„Man macht keine Fehler, wenn man dem Weg des Herren folgt, und dem Weg des Gesetzes," erwiderte Danois, und Javert seufzte.

Dieser Junge war so verblendet, so in seinen Vorstellungen von Recht und Gesetz gefangen, daß Javert das Gefühl hatte, sich selbst gegenüber zu stehen. „Jeder kann fehlen."

Valjean lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und betrachtete Javert intensiv.

„Sie nicht, Monsieur l'Inspecteur, Sie doch nicht."

„Gerade ich, Lucien." Javert warf Valjean einen kurzen Blick zu und schöpfte Kraft aus dessen aufmunterndem Nicken. „Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich geglaubt, was Sie glauben. Doch ich bin gefallen, tiefer als jeder andere fallen konnte. Ich bin so tief gefallen, daß ich mich eines Tages auf dem Grund der Seine wiederfand."

„Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Jean Valjean ist mir nicht entkommen. Ich habe ihn gehen lassen."

„Was?"

„Er hatte mir auf der Barrikade das Leben gerettet. Ich konnte damit nicht leben, einen Verbrecher entkommen zu lassen, und ich konnte ihn nicht festnehmen. Ich habe mich von einer Brücke in die Seine gestürzt, ich wollte sterben – und Jean Valjean ist hinterher gesprungen, um mich herauszuziehen. Daraufhin habe ich aufgehört, ihn zu jagen."

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie das Entsetzen auf Danois' Gesicht zunahm, während sein Idol in ruhigen, aber eindringlichen Worten ein Versagen schilderte, das der junge Polizist nie für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Was ich Ihnen damit sagen möchte, Lucien, ist folgendes: Wenn man seinen moralischen Maßstab so hoch setzt, daß ihn niemand erreichen kann, wie Sie das tun, und ich getan habe, sind zwei Dinge sicher. Erstens ein tiefer Fall, denn es kommt immer der Moment, wo man selbst diesen Maßstab nicht mehr erreicht. Zweitens bleibt man zwangsläufig allein, denn keine Frau, kein Freund wird dem Maßstab auf Dauer standhalten können. Ich will, daß Sie dies in Erinnerung behalten, wenn Sie gleich in die Küche hinuntergehen und mit Violetta sprechen."

„Sie verwirren mich."

„Es wird sich aufklären, mein Junge," sagte Valjean. „Und nun gehen Sie hinunter."

Lucien Danois verließ sehr durcheinander den Salon.

Kaum war er draußen, verlor Javerts Körper seine Anspannung, die Schultern sanken herab, er begann zu zittern. Valjean war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm und nahm ihn wortlos in die Arme. Er hielt ihn ganz fest, bis er spürte, daß der Körper in seinen Armen sich wieder beruhigte.

„Das war härter als alles, was ich seit der Seine und Toulon getan habe," flüsterte Javert heiser.

„Das war absolut heldenhaft," erwiderte Valjean und wischte mit dem Daumen fürsorglich etwas, das wie eine verstohlene Träne aussah, aus Javerts Augenwinkel.

„Ja, und wie die meisten Heldentaten ein wenig dumm. Wenn er so ist, wie ich es in Montreuil war, dann wird er mich, ohne nachzudenken, anzeigen."

„Glaube ich nicht. Und wenn er es tut, dann flüchten wir halt. Diesmal gemeinsam."

Fast hätte die Vorstellung, wie zwei alternde Männer gemeinsam vor der Polizei davon liefen, Javert zum Lachen gebracht. Trotzdem war er in tiefer Sorge, ob er nicht zuviel riskiert hatte. Für sich selbst war dies seine Entscheidung, aber Valjean unnötig in weitere Gefahr gebracht zu haben, war bereits als Vorstellung schwer erträglich.

Unten wurde die Haustür lautstark ins Schloß geworfen. Beide Männer lauschten, ob Violetta nach oben kam, doch statt dessen klingelte es zwei Minuten später heftig. Violetta öffnete die Tür, und dann waren nur ein paar geflüsterte Worte und dazwischen vielsagende Stille zu vernehmen. Es dauerte weitere zehn Minuten, bis die Tür erneut, diesmal leiser, schloß und Violetta im Salon stand, wo sie von zwei sehr neugierigen Augenpaaren empfangen wurde. Sie wirkte erschöpft, aber eindeutig nicht zerstört von dem, was sich in der Küche abgespielt hatte. „Ich habe es ihm gesagt," begann sie. „Nicht nur Pierre, ich habe ihm auch gesagt, was ich getan habe, um ihn durchzubringen. Und ich habe ihm Pierre vorgestellt."

„Und?" Valjean und Javert stellten die Fragen gleichzeitig.

„Es ist gegangen, er sagte, er müsse nachdenken. Und dann kam er wieder zurück und meinte, er müsse nicht mehr nachdenken, er wisse, was er tun müsse. Ich glaube, ich kann mich als verlobt betrachten."

Ohne sich um Violettas Anwesenheit zu kümmern, legte Valjean die Arme um Javerts Nacken und küßte ihn. Javert errötete etwas. Valjean gab ihn wieder frei und rief nach Champagner für Violetta und sich und einem Glas Wasser für Javert, welcher sich streng an sein in Toulon abgelegtes Gelübde hinsichtlich Alkohols hielt; die Folgen waren einfach zu demütigend gewesen.

XXX

Drei Tage später wurden Valjean und Javert in den frühen Morgenstunden unsanft dadurch geweckt, daß jemand ausgiebig an der Haustür klingelte. Wie bei allen Menschen, die lange auf der Flucht gewesen waren, saß Valjean sofort senkrecht im Bett, Panik im Blick und bereit, unverzüglich durchs Fenster zu verschwinden.

Javert strich ihm beruhigend durchs Haar, schwang sich aus dem Bett und in seinen Morgenmantel. Eilig stürmte er die Treppe hinunter und öffnete die Tür, während Violetta aus ihrem Zimmer neugierig hinausblickte. Draußen stand keine Armee von Polizisten, sondern nur ein kleiner Junge mit einem Brief. Javert nahm den Brief entgegen, suchte vergeblich in seinem Morgenmantel nach einer Münze und holte diese dann aus der Küche. Hektisch entfaltete er den Brief, las die drei Zeilen und kehrte mit einem Grinsen, das nicht besonders intelligent wirkte, ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

Valjean hatte eine Haltung angenommen, die ihm im Notfall eine sofortige Flucht gestattet hätte. Als er sah, daß Javert allein zurückkehrte, ließ er sich nach hinten in die Kissen fallen.

„Du kannst dich entspannen, Großvater."

„Du mußt nicht gleich beleidigend werden, nur weil ich ein paar Jahre älter bin als... Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

Das Grinsen auf Javerts Gesicht wurde noch breiter, als er Valjean den Brief reichte. Der griff nach seinen auf dem Nachttisch liegenden Augengläsern und begann zu lesen. „Messieurs, ich habe die Freude, Ihnen die Ankunft Ihrer Enkel- und Patentochter Marie-Eponine Pontmercy anzuzeigen. Sie ist mindestens so anbetungswürdig wie ihre Mutter, die Sie grüßen läßt. Marius Pontmercy."

„Ich bin Großvater," flüsterte Valjean kaum hörbar.

„Was meinst du, ist es zu früh, der jungen Damen deine Aufwartung zu machen?" fragte Javert.

„Nein," Valjean wurde plötzlich hektisch, „ich kann auch keinen Moment mehr warten."

Die Sonne ging über Paris auf, als die beiden Männer die Rue Plumet erreichten. Marius persönlich öffnete ihnen die Tür. Der junge Baron war völlig überdreht und redete in einem fort, wie wunderbar seine Frau und seine Tochter seien, was für ein unglaubliches Gefühl es sei, Vater zu sein, und wie glücklich er wäre. Erst als sie oben an der Tür zu Cosette Zimmer waren, holte Marius lange genug Atem, daß Valjean and Javert ihm ihre Glückwünsche aussprechen konnten.

Ohne zu zögern, betrat Valjean das Zimmer und kniete neben dem Bett seiner Tochter nieder. Cosette lächelte ihn glücklich, wenn auch erschöpft an.

Javert blieb unsicher an der Tür stehen. Er fühlte sich fehl am Platz, was in aller Welt hatte in einem Geburtszimmer zu suchen? Selbst, wenn er noch so sehr der Pate des winzigen Menschenbündels in Cosettes Arm werden sollte, war dies doch eine Familienszene. Er wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als Cosette die Hand hob und ihn heranwinkte.

Zögernd kam er näher, ergriff Cosettes ausgestreckte Hand, beugte sich darüber und nahm dann Marie-Eponine in Augenschein. Hatte er jemals bewußt schon einmal ein Neugeborenes betrachtet? Sie war so klein, so zart, so hilflos, und als sie die Augen öffnete, schien sie anstatt zu schreien, Javert aufmerksam zu betrachten. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, würde ich sagen, sie kommt ganz nach dir, Valjean," stieß er ungläubig hervor.

Valjean blickte auf und lächelte. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Sie hat keine Angst, mich anzusehen."

Von diesem Moment gab es in Javerts Leben eine zweite Person, für die er, ohne zu zögern, in die Hölle und wieder zurück gegangen wäre.

XXX

Einen Monat später saß M. Gillenormand in der Kirche und sah zu, wie seine Urenkelin getauft wurde. „Marie" als Name war ja vollkommen in Ordnung, aber woher kam dieses merkwürdige „Eponine"? Und daß dieser sonderliche Ex-Polizist das Kind über das Taufbecken hielt, mißfiel dem alten Mann irgendwie, auch wenn er hinsichtlich André Cheniers Ermordung erfreulich vernünftige Ansichten hatte. Aber was konnte man schon von Zeiten erwarten, in denen sich alle paar Wochen irgendwelche Studenten erhoben, um Revolution zu spielen?

Die jüngste Generation war auch schon völlig verweichlicht, denn Marie-Eponine begann in dem Moment, in dem das Wasser auf ihre Stirn getropft wurde, herzzerreißend zu weinen, und ihr Pate wirkte mit einem Mal ziemlich überfordert. Doch dann geschah etwas überraschendes. Er übergab das Kind nicht etwa seiner Mutter, sondern beugte sich hinunter, flüsterte einige leise Worte, und prompt hörte die Kleine auf zu schreien. Offenbar hatte dieser Ex-Polizist auch noch andere Fähigkeiten, als seiner Umgebung mit seinem Gnadengesuch für diesen Jacques Valjacques, oder wie der auch immer hieß, auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Als sie alle nach der Taufe vor der Kirche standen, stützte M. Gillenormand sich auf den Arm seines Enkels, als Javerts zu ihnen trat. „Wie geht Ihre Mission voraus, junger Mann?"

„Gut, es fehlt mir nur noch die Unterschrift des zuständigen Staatsanwaltes," antwortete Javert. „Der verzögert die Sache allerdings schon eine ganze Weile."

„Ich weiß jetzt auch, wer das ist," warf Marius ein. „Staatsanwalt de Villefort, und er hat das Gesuch schon seit Wochen auf dem Tisch."

Javert starrte ihn an, und seine Lippen kräuselten sich triumphierend. „Das Gnadengesuch hat die längste Zeit auf seinem Schreibtisch gelegen. Ich bin sicher, daß ich die Begnadigung schon in wenigen Wochen in Händen halte." Sein Blick wanderte zu Valjean, der in einiger Entfernung mit Cosette stand. Als hätte dieser gewußt, daß Javert ihn ansah, hob er den Kopf, und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Was macht Sie so zuversichtlich?" wollte Marius wissen.

„Mir ist etwas bekannt, von dem ich vermute, daß M. de Villefort vermeiden möchte, daß es noch mehr Leute zu Ohren kommt."

„Sie wollen einen Staatsanwalt erpressen?" Marius war wirklich schockiert. „Ihre Verbundenheit mit Valjean in allen Ehren, aber da gehen Sie ein wenig zu weit."

„Ich denke, in diesem speziellen Fall kann ich verantworten, was ich tue."

Auf dem Heimweg bemerkte Valjean: „Wäre Marius nicht dabei gewesen, hätte man vermuten können, du plantest mit dem alten Gillenormand eine royalistische Verschwörung."

„Ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, wir planen keine _royalistische_ Verschwörung," erwiderte Javert mit einem Lächeln.

XXX

Zwei Tage später hatte Javert es geschafft, einen Termin bei Staatsanwalt Villefort zu erhalten. Er kannte ihn flüchtig, wie halt ein Polizeiinspektor einen Staatsanwalt kannte, aber trotz seines alten Respekts vor Höhergestellten hatte er Villefort nie leiden können. Der Mann war ein unerträglich arroganter, aalglatter Ehrgeizling. Von einer Liebe oder wenigstens Respekt vor dem Recht, wie Javert sie selbst besaß oder Marius sie hatte, war bei ihm nichts zu spüren.

„Inspecteur Javert," begrüßte Villefort seinen Besucher, „was führt Sie zu mir? Ich hörte, Sie haben Ihren Abschied genommen. Wie konnten Sie der Strafverfolgung Frankreichs nur einen so tödlichen Streich versetzen?"

„Das waren sehr persönliche Gründe," antwortete Javert abweisend. Villefort war mit Sicherheit einer der letzten Personen, mit der er irgend etwas so Privates, wie die Umstände seines Abschiedes von der Polizei erörtern wollte.

„Was kann ich dann für Sie tun?"

„Es gibt da einen alten Fall, der mich nicht ruhen läßt," begann Javert sehr bedächtig, „wobei, eigentlich ist es ja gar kein Fall, denn es hat niemals einen offiziellen Vorgang dazu gegeben."

„Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie zur Sache kommen könnten."

„Ich bin dabei, Monsieur le Procureur. Ich war noch ein sehr junger Polizist, gerade in die Reihen der Polizei aufgenommen, nachdem ich zuvor in Toulon zu den Wachen des Gefängnisses gehörte, als ich das erste Mal mit einigen Kollegen zu Ihnen gerufen wurde. Ich glaube, es dürfte im Frühjahr des Jahres 1818 gewesen sein, als ich von Ihnen den Auftrag erhielt, in einer kriminalpolizeilichen Ermittlung die Spur einer Frau zu verfolgen, die aus einem Waisenhaus ein sechs Monate altes Baby abgeholt hatte. Die Spur dieser Frau und des Kindes verlor sich in Chalon. Sie waren sehr zornig, daß wir die Frau und das Kind nicht finden konnten."

„Sie sprechen in Rätseln, Javert."

So, so, dachte Javert mit einen innerlichen Lächeln, es ist also nicht mehr „M. Javert" oder „Inspecteur Javert". Auf Villeforts Gesicht hatten sich kleine Schweißperlen gebildet, seine Gesichtsfarbe war blaß geworden. Er würde nicht lange durchhalten.

„Ich glaube, Sie wissen sehr genau, daß ich das nicht tue, Monsieur le Procureur. Ich stellte dann, als ich endgültig in die Dienste der Pariser Polizei trat, fest, daß es niemals eine kriminalpolizeiliche Ermittlung gegeben hat, in welcher eine Frau, die Anfang 1818 ein Kind aus einem Waisenhaus holte, eine Rolle spielte." Er warf Villefort den Blick zu, der kleine Kinder zum Weinen und wenig abgebrühte Verbrecher zum Gestehen bringen konnte. „Sie kennen mich, und Sie kennen auch den Ruf, der mir vorauseilt. Wenn ich beginne zu graben, finde ich meist auch etwas. Und ich habe diese fatale Neigung, mich in Ermittlungen richtig verbeißen zu können, bis ich etwas finde. Meinen Sie, daß es sich lohnt, wenn ich einmal zu suchen beginne, warum Sie ohne jegliches Verfahren ein Heer von Polizisten ausschwärmen ließen, um eine Frau und ein Baby zu suchen?"

Die Blässe im Gesicht des Staatsanwaltes hatte jetzt auch seine Lippen erreicht. „Ich habe nie geglaubt, daß Sie sich zu einem ordinären Erpresser entwickeln würden. Wieviel wollen Sie?"

„Wäre es Geld, was ich verlangte, wäre ich schon vor Jahren hiergewesen, Monsieur le Procureur," entgegnete Javert nicht im Mindesten beleidigt. „Nein, ich will lediglich Ihre Unterschrift auf einem Gnadengesuch, was schon eine ganze Weile Ihnen vorliegt. Es betrifft einen flüchtigen Sträfling namens Jean Valjean, bekannt als Nummer 24601 in Toulon, später Nummer 9430 und Maire Madeleine in Montreuil-sur-mer."

„Ich habe das Gesuch gelesen. Und ich weiß, daß dieser Fall bei Ihnen eine Besessenheit darstellt. Was, zur Hölle, verdanken Sie diesem Mann, daß Sie ernsthaft versuchen, einen Staatsanwalt zu erpressen?"

„Alles, was ich heute bin, Monsieur le Procureur."

„Ein mieser, kleiner Erpresser."

„Ja, in gewisser Weise auch das." Javerts Stimme war nicht frei von Selbstironie. Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich gehe also davon aus, daß ich die Begnadigung bis Ende Mai in Händen halte. Ansonsten werde ich danach beginnen zu ermitteln."

„Fahren Sie zur Hölle, Javert!"

„Ihnen auch einen schönen Tag." Mit diesen Worten verließ Javert das Büro des Staatsanwalts. Den ganzen Weg nach Hause über grübelte er darüber nach, was er getan hatte, und warum sich seine Gewissensbisse in Grenzen hielten. Es war kurz vor der eigenen Haustür, als er wußte, warum.

Villefort war viel zu sehr ins Schwitzen geraten, als daß es sich nur um einen Mißbrauch des Polizeiapparates zu privaten Zwecken handeln konnte. Da steckte etwas anderes dahinter, etwas Größeres, vermutlich ein Verbrechen, von dem der Staatsanwalt wußte, wenn er nicht gar an ihm beteiligt gewesen war.

Es war eine Sache, Valjean begnadigen zu lassen und dabei einige unkonventionelle Wege zu gehen, aber einen Staatsanwalt mit einem Verbrechen davonkommen zu lassen widerstrebte Javert. Andererseits konnte er nicht, wenn er die Begnadigungsurkunde erhielt, mit Ermittlungen beginnen, das wäre seiner nun wahrlich nicht würdig gewesen. Für einen Moment überlegte er, Lucien Danois auf die Sache anzusetzen, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch wieder. Das war dann doch zu heikel.

Schließlich, er stieg bereits die Treppe hinauf, erinnerte er sich an einen merkwürdigen Brief, den er vor einigen Wochen erhalten hatte. Ein Graf mit italienischem Namen und Absender Rom hatte dort angefragt, ob er bereit sei, gegen eine fürstliche Entlohnung Ermittlungen über die Herren Danglars, Mondego und Villefort anzustellen. Seit sein Ausscheiden bei der Polizei bekannt geworden war, kamen ständig Anfragen von Leuten, die sich seine Nase für Verbrechen zunutze machen wollten. Er ignorierte diese Anfragen in der Regel und heftete sie ab, aber das Schreiben dieses Grafen war ihm in Erinnerung geblieben, weil ihm der Name Villefort bekannt war und der Ton des Briefes klang, als habe der Schreiber einen sehr persönlichen Groll gegen die genannten Herren.

Valjean war unterwegs und rettete wieder einmal eine Seele für seine Stiftung, so daß Javert sich unbeobachtet an seinen Schreibtisch setzen konnte. Er fand den Brief dort, wo er ihn abgelegt hatte, und begann seinerseits, einen Brief zu schreiben. „Monsieur le Comte, Sie haben mir in Ihrem Schreiben angeboten, mich in Ihre Dienste zu nehmen. Dieses Angebot muß ich leider ablehnen. Allerdings habe ich Grund zu der Annahme, daß es für Sie von Interesse sein könnte, Staatsanwalt de Villefort unter die Lupe zu nehmen hinsichtlich seines Verhaltens im Jahre 1818, als er, kriminalpolizeiliche Ermittlungen vorschützend, ein Heer von Polizisten losschickte, um eine Frau zu verfolgen, die ein Kind aus einem Waisenhaus abgeholt hatte..."

XXX

Villefort wartete bis zum Ende der ihm gesetzten Frist, doch dann übersandte er die Begnadigungsurkunde am 31. Mai an Javert. Dieser ging mit der ungeöffneten Mappe in die Küche und fragte Violetta, ob er kurz ihr Zimmer benutzen dürfe, während seine Hände zitterten.

„Ist es das, was ich denke, was es ist?" fragte sie, die Augen fest auf die Mappe gerichtet.

„Ich hoffe es, aber ich will es mir in Ruhe ansehen, ohne Erklärungen abgeben zu müssen." Er blickte hoch zur Decke, um anzudeuten, daß er die Mappe zunächst ohne Valjean öffnen wollte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort öffnete Violetta die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Javert trat ein, schloß die Tür und starrte für eine halbe Minute die Mappe an, bevor er sich traute, sie zu öffnen. Es war das, was er erhofft hatte.

Er hatte es geschafft! Valjean war nicht mehr länger auf der Flucht. Er war frei. Keine Angst mehr, wenn es nachts läutete, kein instinktives Fortdrehen beim Anblick eines Polizisten...

Javert schloß die Mappe vorsichtig wieder. Jetzt einfach nach oben zu gehen, und Valjean ganz profan mitzuteilen, daß er nun sicher sei, erschien ihm der Feierlichkeit des Moments nicht angemessen.

Während Javert noch überlegte, klingelte es an der Tür. Wenige Sekunden später hörte Javert Lucien Danois' Stimme. Die Hochzeit war für den 8. Juni angesetzt. Was würde Danois tun, wenn er vorher erfuhr, daß Violetta mit Jean Valjean unter einem Dach gelebt hatte? Valjean würde nur mit Schwierigkeiten davon abzuhalten zu sein, sofort seinen Namen wieder zu tragen. Es war vielleicht besser, bis nach der Hochzeit zu warten.

Der 9. Juni... Einen besseren Tag konnte es gar nicht geben, um Valjean den Inhalt der Mappe zu geben!

Javert straffte sich und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

„Oh, M. Javert, Lucien und ich würden gerne kurz mit Ihnen und M. Fauchelevent sprechen," sagte Violetta.

„Sicher, ja, Sie wissen ja, er ist oben." Javert wirkte ein wenig zerstreut.

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach oben, wo Valjean gerade seine Post durchging. Als er sah, daß Javert und Violetta nicht allein waren, nahm er die Brille ab und begrüßte Danois.

„Violetta und ich würden Sie gern um etwas bitten," begann dieser. „Wir dachten, da Sie für uns beide soviel getan haben... Monsieur l'Inspecteur, darf ich wagen, Sie zu bitten, mein Trauzeuge zu werden?"

Trauzeuge, Pate, Javert war in den letzten Wochen mehr familiäre und freundschaftliche Bindungen eingegangen als in seinem gesamten vorherigen Leben. Das war sehr verwirrend. „Ja, sehr gerne," sagte er trotzdem.

Danois' Gesicht leuchtete sehr erfreut auf.

„Sie wissen, ich bin allein auf der Welt, ich habe außer Pierre keine Familie." Violetta nestelte an ihrer Schürze. „Monsieur," sie sah Valjean direkt an, da sie nicht wagte, ihn wie üblich anzusprechen, „würden Sie mich zum Altar geleiten?"

Valjean schluckte. Er hatte die Gelegenheit verpaßt, Cosette zum Altar zu führen, nun bat ihn ein anderes Mädchen darum. Wie konnte er da ablehnen? Genau das sagte er Violetta.

XXX

„Dieses blödsinnige Halstuch fällt einfach nicht richtig." Die Frustration in Javerts Stimme war mehr als deutlich, als er das Tuch zum wiederholten Male entknotete.

Valjean war natürlich bereits fertig, sein Halstuch saß perfekt, und selbstverständlich sah er aus wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Es hatte schon seine Gründe, warum Javert mit Vorliebe seine Uniform trug, da mußte man sich nicht mit derartigem Blödsinn herumärgern.

Kurz bevor Javert das Halstuch zerknüllen und in die Ecke werfen wollte, hatte Valjean endlich ein Einsehen. „Laß mich das machen," sagte er, nahm das Tuch und band es innerhalb von Sekunden zu einem ansehnlichen modischen Knoten. Es amüsierte ihn, diesen kleinen Zug von Eitelkeit bei Javert entdeckt zu haben.

Sie gingen zusammen nach unten, wo Pierre in seinem neuen Anzug in der Küche saß. Im gleichen Moment ging die Tür auf, und Violetta kam aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie trug das elfenbeinfarbene Brautkleid, das Valjean bezahlt hatte, und sah wunderschön aus.

„Oohhh," machte Pierre, während die beiden Männer ihre Bewunderung etwas eloquenter äußerten.

Sie fuhren gemeinsam zur Kirche, in die sich nicht allzu viele Gäste verirrt hatten. Violetta besaß keine Verwandte, ein paar Freundinnen von der Fantine-Stiftung waren da, Cosette war erschienen und hatte Marius mitgeschleift. Auf Seiten des Bräutigam waren einige Kollegen von der Polizei gekommen sowie seine Schwester Anne mit ihrem Mann Georges Levasseur.

Javert nahm seinen Platz neben Lucien Danois ein, dessen Strahlen sämtliche Kerzen in den Schatten stellte. Vor Violetta, die an Valjeans Arm den Gang entlang schwebte, kam Pierre mit einem Kissen, auf dem sich die Ringe befanden. Die Zeremonie nahm ihren Lauf, und nach weniger als einer Stunde war aus Violetta Madame Danois geworden.

Die Feier fand im Garten des Hauses in der Rue Plumet statt und war fröhlich und voller Ausgelassenheit. Ein wenig irritierte es nur, daß der Schwager des Bräutigams, Sergeant Levasseur von der Polizei von Toulon, aus unerfindlichen Gründen permanent versuchte, mit Valjean, den er merkwürdigerweise mit „Dupont" und „du" ansprach, Geschichten aus dem Polizeialltag auszutauschen. So war Valjean ebenso konsequent auf der Flucht vor Levasseur, wie dieser versuchte, erneut ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Das Brautpaar fuhr schließlich zu sehr fortgeschrittener Stunde zusammen mit Pierre in ihre neue Wohnung. Die anderen Gäste gingen nach und nach, bis nur noch Valjean und Javert anwesend waren. Nun drängte auch Valjean zum Aufbruch.

Marius ließ seinen Wagen anspannen, um die beiden nach Hause bringen zu lassen. Er reichte Javert die Mappe, die dieser bei ihm deponiert hatte, damit Valjean sie nicht versehentlich fand, während sich Valjean von Cosette verabschiedete.

Als Valjean Marius die Hand reichte, wollte Javert sich wie üblich von Cosette mit einem Handkuß verabschieden, doch sie legte ihm einfach die Arme um den Nacken, drückte ihn fest an sich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Marius hat mir gesagt, was diese Mappe enthält. Ich wünschte, es gäbe Worte, die in der Lage wären auszudrücken, wie dankbar ich Ihnen bin." Sie drückte einen sanften Kuß auf Javerts Wange und gab ihn wieder frei, während er zu seiner Schande heftig errötete.

Aufmerksam registrierte Valjean diese Szene, wie ihm auch die Übergabe der Mappe nicht verborgen geblieben war, und ihm auffiel, daß Javert das Einsteigen in die Kutsche deutlich in die Länge zog, während er selbst schon Platz genommen hatte. Er konnte hören, daß Javert dem Kutscher eine Anweisung gab, aber er konnte nicht verstehen, was diese Anweisung beinhaltete. Doch er wußte auch, daß Javert nichts sagen würde, bevor er es aus freien Stücken wollte. Ihn zu drängen, war ein sinnloses Unterfangen.

Daher begann Valjean nach einigen Minuten, munter darauf loszuplaudern. „Ich gönne Violetta alles Glück der Welt, aber ich muß schon betonen, daß ich es sehr anstrengend finde, daß wir uns nach einer neuen Haushälterin umsehen müssen. Würdest du morgen oder in den nächsten Tagen mit mir losgehen, damit wir uns umsehen können?"

„Wenn du jemand mit der gleichen Profession suchst, solltest du daran denken, daß Paris' Straßenhuren im Sommer weniger elend wirken als an einem Novembertag," erwiderte Javert mit einem Anflug von Ironie in der Stimme.

„Du meinst also, ich soll nicht nach einer Frau in katastrophalem Zustand suchen, sondern nur in schlechtem Zustand? Das könnte tatsächlich...," Valjean unterbrach sich. „Wieso halten wir?"

„Weil ich den Kutscher darum gebeten habe."

Valjean sah aus dem Fenster und erkannte, daß sie auf einer Brücke hielten, genauer gesagt, auf _der_ Brücke. „Was hast du vor? Was genau willst du hier?"

„Laß uns aussteigen, dann sage ich es dir."

Valjean zuckte mit den Schultern und stieg aus. Javert folgte ihm und gab dem Kutscher einen Wink, der daraufhin davon fuhr.

Die Szenerie war vertraut, zwei Männer in hereinbrechender Morgendämmerung auf der Brücke, ein davon fahrender Wagen... „Wenn du versuchst, mich an etwas zu erinnern, ist das überflüssig," sagte Valjean. „Wie könnte ich diese Brücke je vergessen?"

„Du weißt nicht, welcher Tag heute ist, oder?"

„Der 8., nein, inzwischen der 9. Juni."

„Es ist genau ein Jahr her, daß wir hier gestanden haben."

„Oh, Gott," stöhnte Valjean auf, „ja, du hast recht. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, daß du derjenige von uns bist, der an so etwas denkt."

„Es ist ein Jahr her, daß du mir hier auf dieser Brücke ein neues Leben geschenkt und mir gezeigt hast, was Leben auch sein kann." Javerts Stimme war sehr feierlich.

„Ich verstehe nicht, worauf du hinauswillst," begann Valjean, doch Javert legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Als du mich fragtest, wo ich die Tage über war, von denen du nicht wußtest, wohin ich ging, habe ich dir nur die Hälfte der Wahrheit gesagt. Ich habe nicht nur Lucien von dir abgelenkt, ich habe auch noch etwas anderes gemacht. Ich hatte ein wenig Hilfe von deinem Schwiegersohn und M. Gillenormand, und viel Lauferei, aber es ist von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen. Vor zehn Tagen habe ich es erhalten, aber um des... theatralischen Effekts habe ich bis heute gewartet. M. Jean Valjean, ich habe hier _Ihr_ neues Leben." Er reichte Valjean die Mappe.

Dieser nahm die Mappe entgegen und schlug sie auf. Er überflog die wenigen Zeilen, las sie noch einmal und noch einmal. „Wie..." Valjean versagte die Stimme, aber er versuchte es erneut. „Wie hast du... Javert, du..." Es war unmöglich weiterzusprechen, denn die Entbehrungen, Demütigungen und die Verzweiflung von vierzig Jahren in Haft und auf der Flucht verlangten ihr Recht. Valjean begann, hilflos gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen, zu weinen.

Javert zog ihn an sich, barg seinen Kopf an seiner Schulter und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, daß sein Rock und das so sorgfältig geknotete Halstuch innerhalb von Minuten durchnäßt waren, ebensowenig, wie es ihn kümmerte, daß auch in seinem Hals ein Kloß saß.

Es dauerte lange, bis Valjean sich wieder beruhigt hatte und den Kopf hob, um Javert anzusehen.

„Wenn ich eine solche Reaktion vorausgesehen hätte, dann hätte ich mir überlegt, dir die Mappe zu geben," murmelte Javert. „Dich weinen zu sehen, ist zuviel für mich."

„Dann hätte ich das vielleicht schon vor dreißig Jahren versuchen sollen." Das Schluchzen war aus Valjeans Stimme noch nicht verschwunden, aber er lachte durch die Tränen hindurch. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du das gemacht hast, aber ich danke dir."

Javert zog sein Taschentuch hervor und reichte es Valjean. „Es ist vorbei, du bist frei, keine Flucht mehr."

„Keine falschen Namen mehr," flüsterte Valjean, während er sich die Tränen abwischte. „Ich bin Jean Valjean. Endlich wieder und für alle."

Valjean und Javert blieben noch lange aneinandergelehnt auf der Brücke stehen und sahen zu, wie über Paris die Sonne aufging. Für beide war es der erste Morgen, über dem kein Schatten der Vergangenheit mehr lag. Sie waren endlich angekommen in der Gegenwart.


End file.
